Replacements bring revenge
by OriginalErzaScarlet
Summary: Everything changed for Lucy when Lisanna Strauss returned home from the supposed 'dead' She felt abandoned, hurt and used.
1. Words will always hurt me

A/N This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate on me. Criticism is welcome to a certain extent! Please review and don't bash? Try and guess what comes next! I'll probably pm you personally if you've reviewed instead of replying on my actual ff. enjoy! :) PLease not that i'm only 13 so it might not be amazing... :)

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot of this story :))

*sigh* here goes! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V **

When Lisanna returned, everything changed. She was a nice girl and she had the loveliest, bubbliest personality out there. She's always smiling. But something about her presence made me nervous to a point where I can't be around her. The atmosphere around her was so different to anything I was used to. It was almost as if it didn't suit her personality. I didn't like her. Because of her I was abandoned, hurt and neglected by all my friends and family! At first it was tolerable, laughable almost but even Natsu ignored me. Natsu. Someone who cared so much for his nakama, a boy who can comfort you with his goofy smile. But he stopped smiling at me and smiled at Lisanna instead, he stopped speaking to me, instead he spoke to Lisanna. He hadn't acknowledged my presence once in the 6 months she had been home for. He stopped coming over, I keep the window Natsu regularly entered through unlocked and sometimes in desperation wide open but he never came. Natsu had always been someone special to me, after all he's the reason I got to join Fairy Tail in the first place! When my father died it was Natsu who cheered me up, when Gajeel beat me it was Natsu who saved me. When I came home from a tiring day at the guild it was Natsu who would always wait for me in my room. It was always Natsu, not Gray or Erza or Wendy or Cana. Natsu. But he abandoned me and soon enough the whole guild treated me like an outcast with the exception of Wendy Marvell. It didn't take me long to realise I was just a replacement, someone to fill the gap made when Lisanna supposedly 'died' after all Mira had always said I looked like her younger sister. But the thing is, she's back and they don't need me anymore. No-one needs me. After all, who needs a weakling who hides behind her Celestial Sprits on their team? I'm a poor excuse of a mage.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Sting was walking 4 paces in front of me as he lead us back to the guild, Lector was walking beside him while i carried Frosch in my arms. I let my mind wander but I snapped back to reality when I heard Sting's voice calling my name

'Oi Rogue do you smell that?'

I nodded in response and rolled my eyes when Sting ran ahead, looking down at Frosch i showed him a smile not even Sting got to see. I quickened my pace trying to catch up with Sting but stopped in my tracks when I saw him and the source of the scent that had attracted both Sting and I. He had a death grip on a girl that looked around our age. She had long blonde hair with a black streak in it that ran down her back and curled as it reached her waist. She wore a burgundy cropped corset, blue ripped denim shorts with chains on the right side of her hips and burgundy lace up wedge ankle boots. On the left side of her hips I noticed a brown leather pouch and an ordinary whip.

'Look Rogue! I found a stray neko!' said Sting

I sighed and let Frosch climb onto my shoulder.

'Sting let he-'

To my surprise the girl kicked Sting in the stomach shouting 'Lucy Kick!' causing him to lose his grip on her arm and fall to the ground. She got into a squatting position next to him and smirked.

'First of all slanty eyes, i'm not a cat but a girl, second of all did I give you any permission whatsoever to lay your grubby fingers on me?'

She got back up and turned to me smiling, I noticed the dimples she had when she smiled which added to her beauty.

'I'm Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial mage, I recently left Fairy Tail but that's a whole other story! It's nice to meet you!' She held out her hand and I took the chance and shook it making my heart stir slightly.

'Hello Lucy, I am Rogue Cheney and this' pointing at Sting 'is my partner Sting Eucliffe, I apologise for his rude actions'

She smiled at me and shook her head 'It's okay! I get it all the time!' She laughed and rubbed her arm.

I noticed her wrist was bruised and immediately glared at Sting 'Did Sting do that to your wrist?'

She looked startled and her eyes flickered to the ground 'U-um no! It was actually my friend Natsu that did that Rogue-kun'

No-one said anything for a while until Sting bursted out laughing

'Sh-she called you Rougue-kun! HAHAHA' Lucy glared at him 'What of it Stingy Bee' I laughed silently as I watched them bicker.

'What are you doing here anyway?' I asked her

She smiled at me and replied sadly 'Well I actually recently left my guild so now me and my sister are looking for a new guild to join, she says she found one called e-eto what was it called again?' She scratched the side of her head 'Sa-sabertooth? that's right! It was Sabertooth! But I don't know where it is' Sting and I just stared at her with wide eyes.

'This blonde chick is joining Sabertooth?!'

'Hey you're blonde too! And why is it a bad guild? Should I not join?!' Lucy responded. A worried expression fell on her face. I sighed 'No no it's a great guild we'll show you the way' I told her. She grinned at me and nodded

**Previously Lucy P.O.V**

After summoning Plue I walked to the guild balancing myself along the edge of the river. 'You understand me right Plue?' I looked at the shaking Spirit and sighed.

'Puun-puun!' was his response, I smiled and looked around, I saw the fisherman I had come to love and waved at them.

'Please be carefull Miss Lucy! It's dangerous!'

'Yes I'm-' I suddenly lost balance and crashed into the river the piercing coldness nipping at my skin, the air was knocked out of me, my throat started to burn and my eyes grew heavy.

'Lucy! Wake up! Luce!' Someone was calling my name a voice so close yet so distant.

'N-Natsu?' I started to cough and hot tears threatened to fall.

'Shh it's okay Lucy' He sighed and looked away 'It's me, Loke'

'Loke?' I flung my arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his chest, he rubbed my back soothing me and used his magic to dry me. He the picked me up bridal style and said 'Lucy don't you ever scare me like that again' I simply nodded and let my thoughts drift as i fell asleep

**Loke's P.O.V**

I walked towards the park where I made my contract with Jenny, it was still the same as it was back then. There were two large oak trees on either side of a beautiful crafted bench with a plaque that read 'In memory of Jenny Realight a Blue Pegasus Celestial mage'. It was spring so there were cherry blossom trees everywhere around the park. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down warming up the earth below me. 'Princess would you care for a drink?' After getting no response from my master- no friend. I looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. She looked so calm and but you could see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and they were noticeably red and puffy from crying. Even so she looked beautiful yet almost child like at the same time, Lucy had this look about her that just screams 'I'm innocent!' no matter what she wore but she could still be sexy and mature looking at the same time. In other words she was perfect. I set her down underneath the shade of the right Oak Tree and sat beside her protecting her from any lurking perverts. I growled at the thought. The wind picked up slightly and I could smell her unique scent, another thing I liked about her. She always smelled of vanilla mixed with strawberry's and cherry blossoms. I had so many reasons to protect Lucy, first of all by contract and law I have to but also because she is the reason us spirits can be at peace, she makes us feel loved, she doesn't see us as tools but as her friends. Lucy is strong, much stronger than Jenny at such a young age too. The night I was destined to disappear forever she summoned all her spirits and even the Spirit King himself. She's the strongest Celestial Mage I've ever encountered in my was the night Lucy Heartfilia changed my fate.

**Normal P.O.V**

'Lokeee, Lokee' Lucy sighed. She had woken up to find Loke sleeping beside her in the park. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. 'Come on Loke it's getting dark we still need to get to the guild.' she said. The sun was setting and Master had asked her to come to the guild more frequently, he was the only one who noticed her absence. Lucy and Loke walked to the guild in silence. Upon their arrival, Loke decided to return saying he didn't want to drain any more of her magic. She walked into the guild and forced a smile onto her face. 'Ohayo minna!' No one noticed and she sighed sadly but kept on smiling a smile that no longer reached her eyes. She took her usual seat by the bar.

'Mira could you get me a glass of water please?' She smiled at the beautiful Satan-Soul mage.

'Mira this, Mira that you're always asking me to do things for you! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!' Mira snapped at her. She clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as she realised what she had said to the Celestial Mage. 'Lucy i'm so-'

Lucy pushed her chair back as she got up, interrupting Mirajane. She hid her eyes behind her bangs and bit her lower lip trying to force back the tears. 'Since no-one wants me here, i'm leaving.' She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. As she was about to leave Natsu entered through the same doors she was going to exit through, hand in hand with Lisanna along with Gray and Erza. They stopped her dead in her tracks.

'Lucy' Natsu said harshly. Lucy didn't fail to notice he had dropped the nickname 'Luce' he had given her.

'Oh hey guys, I was just leaving.' Lucy replied faking a smile.

'Umm actually we need to talk to you about something' Natsu stated while scratching the back of his head. 'It's important' Lucy raised a brow at him but never the less let him continue. 'Actually, how do i say this, we've been thinking. Maybe you should leave Team Natsu, you're pretty weak and it annoys us how we have to save your sorry ass all the time. It's well, shameful.'

_Shameful._ _Weak._ The words rung in her head as the tears once again threatened to fall. 'What are you talking about Natsu? You're joking right?'

'He's right' Erza piped in 'You're a nuisance'

'All you do is hide behind Loke, i feel sorry for him' Gray mumbled.

'You're messing with me right?! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE GUYS!' she screamed.

Lisanna stepped forward and glared at her. 'Don't you dare snap at Natsu like that! He's nothing but nice to you as well as the rest of Team Natsu!' She exclaimed.

Lucy glared back at Lisanna and shouted 'Nice?! You call this nice?! For the past 6 months everyone in the guild has neglected me!' She looked Natsu in the eye. 'I used to love Fairy Tail, everyone here was my nakama. Fairy Tail was my home, my family! Fairy Tail taught me that nothing can come between the bond of nakama! This place was my second home i felt welcomed here, like I was actually wanted for once! But i guess i was wrong because you're all just a bunch of hypocrites!' Tears poured down Lucy's face as she broke down in front of the guild.

'Luce-' Natsu started

'Don't you dare call me that!' Lucy screamed. Lisanna raised her hand and delivered a full blown slap to Lucy's face. Levy just stared with wide eyes while everyone else sniggered. 'You bitch!' Lucy screamed

'Get out Lucy! NOW!' Natsu shouted. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside. 'Just go home you dirty whore come back when you're ready to apologise to Lis!'


	2. Final Decision

A/N Thank you for all your support so far! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it!:D Please review :)

Disclaimer - I do not own anything but the plot. All credits to Mashima Hiro! :D

* * *

**Re-cap**

_Lucy glared back at Lisanna and shouted 'Nice?! You call this nice?! For the past 6 months everyone in the guild has neglected me!' She looked Natsu in the eye. 'I used to love Fairy Tail, everyone here was my nakama. Fairy Tail was my home, my family! Fairy Tail taught me that nothing can come between the bond of nakama! This place was my second home i felt welcomed here, like I was actually wanted for once! But i guess i was wrong because you're all just a bunch of hypocrites!' Tears poured down Lucy's face as she broke down in front of the guild._

_'Luce-' Natsu started_

_'Don't you dare call me that!' Lucy screamed. Lisanna raised her hand and delivered a full blown slap to Lucy's face. Levy just stared with wide eyes while everyone else sniggered. 'You bitch!' Lucy screamed_

_'Get out Lucy! NOW!' Natsu shouted. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside. 'Just go home you dirty whore come back when you're ready to apologise to Lis!'_

* * *

****Lucy whimpered at Natsu's cruel words as she ran home trying to fight back the tears while rubbing her swelling wrist. She slammed her door shut and crashed down onto her bed screaming and cursing nursing her injury. _Whore. Weak. Nusicance. Shameful._No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get those simple yet hurtful words out of her head. She screamed and cried until she was numb. She mumbled to herself as she stumbled into her bathroom running her bath. She sat on her stool and sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was a mess not even all the make-up in the world could hide the bags under her eyes. She slid into her bath and winced at the feeling of hot water on ice-cold skin, but she soon relaxed and let her mind wander.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

****Loke-sama and I walked through the doors of the guild with Charle in search of Lucy. We scanned the room for her but to no avail.

'Loke-sama where is she?' I questioned

'Hmm I don't know, I dropped her off an hour ago' He replied. As I searched the room, due to my sensitive ears I overheard everyone's conversations, they all seemed to be talking about Lucy. And badly as well. But one conversation stood out most to me, I soon recognised the voices to belong to Cana and Lisanna. Cana's face was bright red from all the alcohol she had been consuming and the words slurred out of her mouth. 'Gosh you really did slap her hard Lis! Haha! Finally someone had the guts to do it!'

'Yup! Haha she deserved it! Lucy's such a whore! I would have slapped her ages ago but I didn't want to get slut on my hand!' Lisanna remarked. I felt the anger build up inside me but i didn't jump to conclusions even though i had enough evidence to do so. Natsu sat across from me so I walked over and asked him about Lucy's where about's.

'Lucy did you say? That crazy hoe left about 30 minutes ago after she slapped Lisanna in the face!' Natsu snickered. Confused was an understatement, i just stood there with my mouth agape, what he said can't have been true! I thought he was her friend? Why did he call her a hoe? I heard a laugh coming from behind me so i swiveled only to find Lisanna towering over me.

'Natsu don't get the story wrong! She didn't slap me! I slapped her silly!' Lisanna said

'Yeah and mighty hard too!' Cana added. The whole guild burst into laughter and people started shouting things at me.

'Lucy had a threesome behind a bush in the park!'

'She's made Loke her sex slave!'

'She killed her own dad!'

Loke who was now stood beside me was shaking so i grabbed his hand tightly. 'SHUT UP!' I screamed. The whole guild stopped laughing and glares were directed my way. 'What's gotten into you all? Lucy's done nothing wrong! Cana! Lucy helped you on Tenroujima Island with the S-class tournament and helped you confess to your own father! Natsu! Wasn't it always Lucy who stayed by your side and believed in you when nobody else did? She accompanied you on your s-class mission even though she knew she'd get in trouble for it and knew it was dangerous! Because she never gave up on you! Lucy is the reason we're all smiling! But you've all stabbed her in the back starting these revolting rumors about her you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!' A lump rose in my throat but i stayed strong for Loke and Lucy. Charle did the unexpected and stepped forward scolding them 'This isn't the same Fairy Tail that would do anything to cheer their nakama up! You probably didn't even realise that it's Lucy's birthday today!' The guild was completely silent and the glares turned into frowns and sad faces. They all deserved it, this feeling of guilt. No body spoke up so Charle, Loke and I left, after parting ways with my Celestial friend Charle flew me over to Lucy's house where I climbed in through her window and found her asleep on her bed. She was sleeping on one of her hands and had a sad look on her face, her hair was soaking wet so i assumed she had just gotten out of the bath, I sighed as i approached her and took a seat beside her. I ran my fingers through her hair using my Sky Magic to dry it not wanting her to get sick. Once her hair was completely dry i changed into my pyjama's that Lucy kept here for me and made some green tea.

'You can go back to Fairy Hills now Charle, and could you pack up all our stuff please?' I said sadly. Charle must of sensed i was feeling down as she replied 'Of course Wendy, I'd do anything for you...Don't worry everything will be okay' She smiled at me and excited through the window leaving me and Lucy alone in her small apartment. I gently shook Lucy awake and smiled at her cute expression once she awoke.

'Wendy? What are you doing here? What time is it?' She asked me

I laughed as she bombarded me with her questions and said 'Hai, it's me, I thought you might need a friend' I smiled sadly at her 'It's only 11:05 so it's still your birthday! Happy Birthday Lucy!' I handed her a small box and climbed into bed with her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Wendy handed me a velvet box but before opening it i pulled her into a tight hug 'Thank you Wendy! You're the only one who remembered!' Wendy shook her head as she smiled at me and responded 'No, this is from me and all your spirits! How could we ever forget? I helped them make it! Now open it open it!' Wendy grinned at me and i opened the box carefully. I squealed in delight as i saw what was inside! The box contained a glass pendant with something shining inside, I was confused but never the less i smiled gratefully at her. It was single handedly the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life, I examined it and i noticed that there were fine strips of blue wrapped around the light. I was slightly confused so i decided to ask her 'Wendy this is beautiful thank you so much! But e-eto' i fiddled with my fingers before asking 'What is it?' My face went bright red and she only smiled at me before replying 'It's a glass pendant, you know how each Celestial Spirit has their own star right?' I nodded urging her on 'Inside the pendant there is a piece of star from each of your spirits and it also contains my sky magic to prevent the power of the stars from shattering the glass and to also to keep the stars safe! This represents our love for you and means we're always with you!' Wendy beamed up at me and i hugged her again. 'Wendy thank you so much! This means so much to me, but i have something to tell you. I'm leaving Fairy Tail and please don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind' I pulled away from her and looked away from her and down at my hands. Surprisingly she took hold of my hands and said to me 'Can i come with you? Please? I'm sick of Fairy Tail and the way they've been treating you, plus it wouldn't be the same without you' I nodded at her and smiled. She cheered and claimed 'From now on we're sisters okay?' I chuckled and hit her lightly on her head 'baka lets get some sleep!' She yawned and took her place next to me, Wendy's always been like a little sister to me, I held her close to me and we drifted off to sleep.'

**Normal P.O.V**

After getting out of the shower, Lucy woke Wendy up and beckoned her to get ready. While Wendy took her bath Lucy took the opportunity to cook up some bacon and eggs for the two. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about her future with the Sky Dragonslayer despite the events of the previous day. After they finished eating and Lucy had finished packing all her belongings, she looked in the mirror and combed through her hair. She had lain out her clothes on her bed and left a note addressed to her landlady, it read 'Thank you for looking after me all these years, as a departing gift i'm giving you all my clothes.' As she finished combing through her hair she noticed her wrist was no longer swollen but was now black and purple from the amount of pressure Natsu had put on it. She examined her wrist and winced as she remembered that it was Natsu that did this to her. She put her hairbrush down and sighed, so many questions remained unanswered to her. _What if i regret this? Why are the guild being like this? What about Levy-chan? _She yawned and picked up her keys picking out Virgos key. 'Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!' Immediately pink smoke appeared before her and it went as quickly as it came and standing before her was Virgo in her fatter form. 'Kyaaa! Virgo you scared me!' Lucy yelped. Virgo immediately changed back into her original form and raised her arms up in the air 'Punishment hime? or perhaps would you like me to dance?' Virgo began to dance to the bewilderment of Lucy. She smiled at the pink haired Celestial spirit and thanked her for her wonderful birthday gift which she had placed on herself earlier that morning. From the corner of her eye she spotted something pink outside her window and immediately ran to see if it was Natsu. To her disappointment it was just the cherry blossom petals falling of the surrounding trees, a mere fragment of her imagination. She sighed and stared out the window, Virgo cleared her throat 'Hime is that all you needed? Shall I return now?' Lucy turned round to face the maiden with a sorry expression on her face. 'S-sorry Virgo_, _I kind of spaced out there' Lucy laughed and rubbed the back of her neck 'Actually I need you to get me some new clothes, to replace all of my old ones, when you've bought them all could you bring me an outfit here for today and bring the rest to an apartment in the town just west of Magnolia for me please? Thank you! Oh and please don't find an apartment too pricey nee?' After showing Virgo the types of clothes she wanted and handed her the money Virgo left leaving not a trace of her existence in the room other than her key. Lucy then summoned Cancer who made her hair longer to a point where it fell below her waiste and curled at the ends, and as Lucy had instructed he left one black streak down the right side of her head. After examining herself in the mirror Lucy stared at her Fairy Tail insignia and sighed for it would be the last time she got to see it.

* * *

**A/N thank you for reading everyone! Please review and let me know what you guys want to happen next and who you want to be the couple of my fanfiction! See you next time! And i'll pm you personally if you review! :D**


	3. Final Goodbye

**A/N thank you for being so patient with me minna! Here's the new chapter as promised! Remember to review kay? :D **

**Disclaimer - Mashima Hiro owns everything but the plot! :))**

* * *

**Loke's P.O.V**

Loke sighed as he passed through the gate and into the bedroom of his favorite celestial mage, he heard the water running in the bathroom and came to the conclusion that she was taking a shower before her departure. Virgo had informed all the spirits that they would be leaving Fairy Tail together with Lucy due to previous events. 'If only I was there to save her...' Loke thought to himself

He knocked on the bathroom door 3 times before growing impatient.

'Princess!'

'L-Loke?! Is that you? What are you doing here!'

'Virgo asked me to bring you your clothes, she's looking for your apartment'

'Oh thank you! Can you leave them on my bed? I'll be out in a minute' She said.

True to her words, she came out soon after she had said clad in her towel, she walked over to her bed and picked up her clothes examining them. In front of her was a burgundy cropped corset, blue ripped denim jeans with chains on the right side and burgundy lace up ankle wedged boots. Lucy smiled 'Perfect!' She walked into her bathroom and came out after ten minutes with her hair dry to the touch, it now reached her waist and curled perfectly at the ends. She smiled at Loke but he didn't miss the look of sadness in her eyes. Lucy stared at Loke intently as she sighed.

'Loke if you want, we can end our contract here, i've been thinking about it for a while that if this day came we should end our contract after all, you're a member of Fairy Tail before my spirit.' She looked away as tears poured down her face, she rubbed her eyes gently 'I promised mama i wouldn't cry anymore' She laughed lightly. Loke walked over and pulled her into a tight hug.

'It's alright Lucy, you don't have to pretend around me, you don't have to hold the tears back around me. You don't have to fake a smile you don't have to do anything, just let it all out i'm going to stand behind you every step of the way not just as your spirit but your friend, even if that means leaving Fairy Tail. Lucy whimpered as she shed the rest of her tears. Loke held her tightly when he heard a loud thump on the door, he looked at her and whispered softly 'Go wash your face, you don't want Wendy seeing you like this right? I'll get the door' She smiled meekly before scurrying into the bathroom.

**Loke's P.O.V **

I watched as Lucy closed the bathroom door behind her with a click. The knocks started getting louder and faster so i walked over to the front door and swung it open.

'Wendy calm down Lucy's oka- NATSU?!'

Natsu stood in front of me with an expressionless face. His shoulders were slumped and he lacked the enthusiasm he almost always had but i was confused as to why this was. He rubbed his arm as he looked past me.

'Is Luce- Lucy here?'

I sighed at him and shook my head 'she doesn't want to see you' i said coldly.

'She needs to apologise, to Lis, she's been giving her nothing but trouble since Lis returned from Edolas' He stated.

'Lucy doesn't have jackshit to apologise for! It's you guys that need to apologise! Do you even know how much pain she's been in? How much she's suffered?'

'What the hell! I haven't done anything!'

'Exactly my point! While she was suffering you, your team, heck the whole guild didn't do anything you all neglected her! But yesterday, yesterday you did do something, you hurt your own nakama not only physically but mentally as well, you're disgusting and a hypocrite. You don't deserve anything but the dirt underneath your feet' i spat.

Natsu clenched his fists and raised them to punch me but before he could land a hit, i punched him square on in the face and slammed the door after saying 'I'm Leo the Lion, spirit specialising in battle and i've been waiting to do that for a very long time.'

I groaned as i flopped down on to Lucy's bed and let out a contented sigh. I covered my eyes with my arm as i waited for Lucy to come out. Thoughts started to run through my mind and i played back the past events, I clenched my fists as I remembered the way the guild treated Lucy and the way they talked about her, I remembered how i couldn't even do anything. I heard the faint click of a door and sat up, Lucy was fully dressed and had blood red lipstick on with a simple smokey eye, she looked different but as soon as she smiled at me i felt at ease, this was still the same Lucy and she was as beautiful as ever. She winked at me playfully before saying.

'Shall we go? Wendy is waiting for us outside Fairy Tail!'

I nodded in agreement and walked towards her front door.

'Thank you Loke'

I turned around and winked at her. 'No problem princess' She laughed lightly before grabbing her keys and her whip, she left her house key on her dressing table as well as 70,000 jewels for this months rent. I grabbed her suitcase and we left the room she had been occupying for the last year or so.

I watched as Lucy walked along the edge of the river, laughed and shook my head at her.

'You never learn do you princess' I ran beside her and took her hand in mine. 'Don't tell me you want to fall in just so the handsome Loke can rescue you again?' She snorted and hit my head lightly. She stuck her tongue out at me and blew a raspberry.

'So how's Aries doing?' She said as i blushed and looked away. 'Aha! so you DO like her!' She giggled.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I laughed as Loke blushed when Aries was mentioned, despite the fact that I was laughing, Loke could tell I was worried for him and said 'Don't worry Lucy, this is my decision as well, I'm sick of Fairy Tail. They've changed.' I gave him a reassuring smile and ran ahead as I spotted Wendy and Charle waiting outside the guild.

'Ohayo nee-san!' Wendy shouted while waving frantically.

'Hello Wendy-chan! where's all your stuff?' I replied.

'e-ehh i haven't finished packing yet, i was looking into new guilds, there's one in the town where our apartment is, it's called Sabertooth, you'll see it when you get there, we'll meet you there after this okay? I need to finish packing up so you can go first' Wendy said.

'Okay! Shall we go in then?' I looked up at the guild and sighed sadly 'We'd better get this done and over with as fast as possible' I looked at Loke who had made his way by my side and he took my hand in his reassuring me things would be okay. Wendy walked behind me as we pushed open the doors of the guild. Everyone turned to look at us and at once Natsu approached me.

'I don't know who you are but you're way too hot to be with him.' I glared at him and punched him in the face sending him flying across the room. Everyone just looked at me mouth agape. 'Who are you?!'

Anger built up inside me but then i remembered that i had changed my outer appearance. I replied in the calmest voice i could manage 'It's me Lucy Heartfilia.'

'L-Lucy?'

'That's Lucy?!'

I sighed and made my way to the Masters office, my heart sped up and my chest tightened. I squeezed Loke's hand and knocked on his door.

'Master it's me Lucy, Loke, Wendy and Charle are here too' We opened the door and walked in one by one, he looked angry but as soon as he saw me his eyes softened.

'Master I-'

'Don't worry child, i know why you're here' He jumped off his chair and made his way over to us. 'there are 3 rules you must abide by when leaving Fairy Tail. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live' He coughed as his eyes watered up. 'Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain' By the third rule he was crying. 'Th-Three, though out paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant and you must never forget about your friends who loved you'

Everyone was crying apart from me but i held my head high as i tried to hold back the tears, it would only make leaving harder. 'Thank you Master, for being the fatherly figure i needed in my life, for treating us like your own children, for protecting us over the months or years we have been here' I pulled him into a tight hug and soon we were having a group hug in his office, I laughed lightly as we let go. Master recited a spell and our guild marks faded into nothing.

'you can return any time you please' I nodded at him and smiled. We turned to leave but i turned back and handed Master 3 letters, addressed to Natsu, Levy and Mira. I then handed him his own letter which included contact details. I hugged him one last time and walked out the door meeting Loke and Wendy. I smiled at them. 'Shall we go?' This time I took Wendy's hand as she continued to sniffle. We walked down the stairs onto the first floor, some looked at me with guilty eyes but a larger majority just glared at me. I exchanged glances with Levy for a brief second. It hurt that she as my best friend didn't do anything but I understood her. I left the guild and parted ways with Wendy and Charle. 'we'll meet you there okay Wendy?' She nodded as Charle flew her back to Fairy Hills.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! 4th chapter will be up ASAP! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Very sorry for taking so long to update this story, I had writers block, my computer went through some technical difficulties but is now up and running...for the meantime! I also started writing a Gakuen Alice fanfiction which will be uploaded shortly prior to this chapter so make sure to check it out! This chapter is mainly the letters Lucy gave out to Natsu, Levy and Mirajane.

Enjoy and remember to R&R!

Once again, thank you very much for all the follows, favourites and reviews, for all the support in general!

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

**Re-cap**

We turned to leave but i turned back and handed Master 3 letters, addressed to Natsu, Levy and Mira. I then handed him his own letter which included contact details. I hugged him one last time and walked out the door meeting Loke and Wendy. I smiled at them. 'Shall we go?' This time I took Wendy's hand as she continued to sniffle. We walked down the stairs onto the first floor, some looked at me with guilty eyes but a larger majority just glared at me. I exchanged glances with Levy for a brief second. It hurt that she as my best friend didn't do anything but I understood her. I left the guild and parted ways with Wendy and Charle. 'we'll meet you there okay Wendy?' She nodded as Charle flew her back to Fairy Hills.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I smiled sadly as I walked through the doors of the guild for the last time, I felt somewhat at ease that I was finally able to do something that would help me move on but I was also nervous to be joining a new guild. I wondered if joining a new guild would be as easy as joining Fairy Tail.

'Hey Loke, what do you think the new guild will be like?' I asked whilst looking up at the sky.

'I don't know hime, we'll have to wait and see won't we? ...I also forgot to mention, since you're so intent on becoming stronger, Capricorn and I have agreed to train you' He replied.

I looked at him and smiled, for the first time in a long time I was happy. I pulled him into a hug.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I giggled as we released each other. We decided to walk around Magnolia before leaving for good. We passed my favorite book store, magic store and the bridge I often visited over the course of the last 6 months. We stayed there for some time before heading towards the train station, when we finally got there Loke saw me off and I boarded the train and sat myself down in an empty carriage. I felt nostalgic as I boarded the train and nearly regretted my decision as the train left the station but I thought about the life ahead of me and smiled, scolding myself for being stupid. I began to feel tired as I thought about all the previous events.

'It sure has been a busy week hasn't it...' I said whilst yawning and stretching my arms out. I let my fatigue take over me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a loud crashing noise and found that my suitcase had fallen to the ground. All my belongings were sprawled out all over the floor and I cursed. After 10 minutes I managed to successfully re-pack everything into my suitcase, I checked to see if there was anything missing and noticed my purse wasn't there. There was nothing on the floor except my suitcase and carry on bag so I got on my knees and looked under the seats. I prepared myself for dust bunnies and dirt but found that it was surprisingly clean! Also, to my luck I found it in the far corner, I reached under to pick it up when I noticed something. Carved into the wood was 'Natsu and Lucy's first official mission together! :) ' I grabbed my purse bumping my head as I hurried to get up. My heart thumped in my chest and I felt the tears pricking my eyes. I sighed and sat down staring out the window, doing everything i could to distract myself. Yet I still found myself thinking of the fire mage.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

'Hurry Wendy! We're going to be late! I told you we should've packed earlier!' Charle cried. I panted as I ran with my bags.

'I-I'm running as fast as I can! We can't miss the train!' I checked my watch for the time and scolded myself. 'Lucy nee-san must be there already!' We reached the train station with one minute to spare and I stopped in order to catch my breath. I looked up and saw a familiar face. Romeo. I could feel my heart speeding up in my chest as he walked towards me, but I composed myself and walked straight past him not bothering to look back as I didn't want to waste anymore time. I boarded the train and sat down patiently waiting for it to leave the station. Charle looked at me, her face filled with concern as a single tear rolled down my face.

'Baka Romeo, you should've come to me sooner.' I held Charle close to me for comfort as the train finally left.

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**  
I finally got off the train at the last stop. Baslain villiage. I looked around and gasped. It was huge and on top of that beautiful, there was so much green yet it still had the unique beauty of a city.

'I didn't know Sabertooth was here! There are bath houses everywhere!' I said as i squealed in anticipation. I set off looking for Sabertooth only to realise Wendy was right, I saw it straight away, it was huge compared to Fairy Tail. It stood taller than all the buildings and seemed to be located in the centre of the villiage. So using the guild as my guide I set off towards it.

* * *

**-At Fairy Tail-  
**  
**Normal P.O.V**

Makarov walked stormed out of his office and slammed the door angrily, he then climbed up onto the banister of the second floor. He was infuriated when he saw that everyone was laughing as if nothing had happened.

'SILENCE!' His voice echoed through the room and not a single person spoke. 'Today I lost 4 of my children. Lucy, Loke, Wendy and Charle left our family today. It was you that caused them to leave. All of you, so there is no point in pointing fingers at anyone! Why must I watch my children fight to the point that they are left broken and hurt?!' He clenched his fists and he was shouting again. 'You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I'm disgusted by your behavior towards your own nakama. Lucy gave me 3 letters addressed to Natsu, Levy and Mira. The three of you please come up and read your letters alone.' Everyone began to mutter and whisper to eachother as they turned to watch the people who's names were called out.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I sighed. She's such an attention seeking little shit. Rolling my eyes, I walked up the stairs and took my letter out of Gramps' hands. I noticed that he was glaring at me but I turned away and shrugged it off. I opened the letter and read it.

_**Natsu,**__  
__**For the past 6 months I watched Lisanna take you away from me. Well, I suppose you were never with me to begin with. It's bad, but sometimes I ponder upon what life would be like if she never came back...Would I be happy? **__**At first I thought she had replaced me, but then I realised that I was the one who had replaced her. But, now she's back and nobody needs me anymore. **__**You made my dreams come true the day I met you. You brought me to Fairy Tail and even though you're the one that's driven me out, I won't forget all the times you believed in me and stood by me no matter what. Even though you were obnoxious and loud, whenever I found you waiting for me it made me so happy. But now she's back and you stopped looking at me, visiting me, annoying me. **__**I hope one day i'll be able to forgive you and make amends with you. You've hurt me in ways unimaginable Natsu, because of you, i'm broken. **__**Goodbye Natsu. **__** Lucy.**_I growled as I read her letter, where the hell does she get off thinking about her own selfish needs for attention all the time? I was about to rip the letter up but I got distracted by Happy as he flew over to me sobbing. I frowned at him with concern as he landed at my feet. I crouched down beside him.

'What's wrong Happy?' I asked him.

'L-Lucy...' He started to cry even harder so I patted his head and smiled at him.

'Don't worry Happy, she won't bother us anymore!' I grinned and walked down the stairs looking for Lisanna.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I sat patiently as i watched Natsu ascend the stairs while smirking. When he spotted me I grinned and ran towards him.

'Natsu!' I clung onto his arm and he gave me his signature grin. I pulled him over to our bench and sat on his lap. He watched me carefully as I fixed my hair in my compact mirror.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer baaakaa' I said, sticking out my tongue at him playfully. He pinched my cheeks in return and just as I was about to lean in to steal a kiss Mira cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her standing on the second floor. I saw she had been crying and I frowned angrily.

'Why would you cry over that bitch Lucy' I thought to myself. She cleared her throat again.

'I-it seems the letter wasn't addressed to me but to the whole guild, so i'll just read it now.'

**_Fairy Tail Minna.  
Thank you for being the family I never had, the family I needed. Joining Fairy Tail really was a dream come true for me, but my dreams were crushed. You all hurt me. Spread rumors about me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I left, along with Charle, Wendy and Loke. I am going to make it clear that I did not force them in any way shape or form to leave. It was a choice made from their own free will._**

Even though you all treated me like shit I just want to say that I loved Fairy Tail and everyone in it. You were all my family and you made me extremely happy. When the guild was destroyed because of me you all stood by me and I am very grateful for the memories we shared together.

Thank you Fairy Tail.  
Goodbye.

**_Lucy_**

I giggled and pecked Natsu on the lips before leaving the guild followed by Natsu. I smirked as I saw people break out in tears.

**Normal P.O.V**

Gajeel held Levy in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. After a while she managed to look up at him and he smiled at her weakly.

'You still need to read your letter Shrimp' he whispered. She nodded and opened the envelope carefully. She pulled out 2 pieces of pink paper and a photo of Lucy and Levy eating ice cream together whilst Natsu, Gajeel and Gray fight in the background. Levy smiled to herself sadly as she stared at the photo. She looked at the letters and thought to herself.

'Pink, Lu-chans favorite colour.'

She unfolded the paper and read it slowly and carefully.

_**Dear Levy-chan**_

You probably already know, but i've decided to leave Fairy Tail. For good. I can't handle it anymore. All the bitching, bullshit rumors and neglect i received from you guys really tore my heart apart. It was so so hard. You all forgot me as soon as Lisanna came back into the picture

_**At first it was okay you know? Everyone was catching up on the 3 years they missed without her. But 6 months Levy. For 6 months I was left in the dark! Do yo have any idea how hard it was for me to watch you guys continue your lives so easily without me?!**_

I'm not mad at you Levy. Just hurt. You're my best friend, you weren't there when you were supposed to be! I only have one question. Why? Why did everyone do that. Why did YOU do that to me?

You're the only one that knows about my feelings for Natsu so please don't tell anyone even though you hate me. And since I promised, you'll be the first to read my novel. If you still want to that is...It's in the first drawer of my desk. I hope after reading it you'll have a better understanding of my life and how I felt over these past 6 months. I still wish to keep in touch with you since i still consider you my best friend. But only you and no one else. If you want to write to me, Master has all my contact details, but please don't visit me without my consent.

Love from Lu-chan.  
P.s I know Gajeel likes you so ask him out already! :P

Gajeel and Levy turned bright red as they read that last line. Levy looked away and smiled to herself but the tears still fell.

'I don't hate you Lu-chan...I'm so sorry. Thank you for keeping your promise even though I couldn't keep mine...'

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for being patient with me everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know your thoughts and opinions in the reviews! :D **


End file.
